


Princess

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, correction: Hyunwoo calls Jaehyun princess (surprise) and refers to his ass as a pussy, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Jaehyun likes feeling small in the arms of his Hyunwoo oppa.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** _If you are under the age of 18 please do not read or interact with this fic. If you see something in the tags that upsets you, again, please do not read this._
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/dakaretara/status/1295590524171235328?s=20).
> 
> I wasn't going to write this but I just couldn't stop thinking about Hyunwoo fucking Jaehyun up so, yeah. This was written in a rush at 3 am.
> 
> Not beta'd and very horrid probably but you can have this horny mess either way.

Jaehyun should be a little more concerned. Should let the potential consequences of his actions – should they ever get caught – scare him away from letting Hyunwoo fuck him in public, in the very same dressing room he had to share with Minhyuk no less, but Jaehyun doesn't get to do this often.

He doesn't get to _indulge_ very often; he doesn't get to hand the reins over to someone else and let go, not in the way that he wants and needs.

Besides, Hyunwoo is careful. _Always_.

  
  


He's quiet when he slips into the dressing room, making sure that Jaehyun is the only one in there before he locks the door behind him. He's quiet when he grabs Jaehyun by his arms and tugs him forward until Jaehyun can feel the warmth radiating off of him and the planes of his hard muscles through the t-shirt he wears. He's quiet even when Jaehyun isn't; laughing awkwardly as he blushes, gaze darting around nervously before settling back on Hyunwoo – on his sinfully plump lips and his dark, hooded eyes.

Jaehyun tries to hide it but he can't contain his excitement; can't help the heat that simmers under his skin at the tight grip Hyunwoo has on his arms, at the way he makes Jaehyun feel helpless and small, pinned under his gaze.

"Hyung," he smiles, tries to be polite about putting distance between Hyunwoo and himself because he doesn't know what this is about yet – didn't know Hyunwoo was even going to be here today – and he'd rather not embarass himself by coming off as too desperate, even if Hyunwoo already knows better by now. Jaehyun swallows thickly when Hyunwoo doesn't budge, his mouth going dry at the intense stare fixed on him, making him weak in the knees.

"Minhyuk left already," Jaehyun says, hating how his voice quivers like he's still a boy going through puberty. Which, to Hyunwoo he may as well be just that – just a desperate little boy begging to be fucked silly.

Hyunwoo snorts, the sound of it depreciating to Jaehyun's ears and he just barely manages to choke back the whimper that bubbles up in his throat.

"Who said I was here for him, _princess_?"

And _oh_. Okay. That's what this is about then.

Jaehyun blinks up at him, licks his lips as he subconsciously leans into Hyunwoo's hold. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, can feel his ears burning but he can't bring himself to pull away, to look away even. Jaehyun doesn't want to.

"Strip and get on the couch," Hyunwoo orders, frees up one so that he can tenderly brush Jaehyun's freshly washed hair away from his forehead, nails scratching against his scalp. Jaehyun doesn't even think of arguing; tripping over his own two feet as he hurries to comply, to _please_. Jaehyun listens to what Hyunwoo wants, what he asks of him, and he does it.

  
  


It's as easy as that.

  
  


And it's easier still for Hyunwoo to get Jaehyun trembling around three of his fingers, slick with lube from the packet he fished out of his wallet. It takes little to no effort at all for him to get Jaehyun moaning freely, thick fingers plunging into his sloppy hole and jabbing up against Jaehyun's prostate, sending sparks of pleasure zapping up his spine.

Hyunwoo presses Jaehyun into the lumpy cushions using the weight of his own body, kisses him rough and demanding until he's just a dumb, drooly mess; spit dribbling down his chin and lips bruised, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

Jaehyun moans weakly against Hyunwoo's lips, cock twitching where it rests against his abs when Hyunwoo takes a nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinches hard. He arches his back, pushes himself up against Hyunwoo's solid chest, hole clenching tight around his fingers at the mix of pleasure and pain that clouds his senses. When Hyunwoo pushes him down again, Jaehyun goes; he submits easily, _readily_ , and let's the older man fuck his mouth with his tongue as he teases his nipples until they're peaked and sore, fingers still fucking relentlessly into Jaehyun's ass.

"H-Hyung," Jaehyun whimpers, claws at Hyunwoo's bulging biceps as he pants and writhes against the couch, hips pushing back against Hyunwoo's fingers, urging the older man to give him _more_.

Hyunwoo frowns and pushes his fingers in roughly, all the way up to his knuckles, keeping them still even when Jaehyun tries to get him to move; clenching around his fingers as he swivels his hips, searching desperately for the stimulation that Hyunwoo refuses to give him.

"That's not what you're supposed to call me," he tuts and Jaehyun flushes right down to his chest, squeezes his eyes shut because he can't bring himself to look at Hyunwoo, embarassment making him curl in on himself.

Hyunwoo however, is having none of Jaehyun's faked modesty. He grabs Jaehyun by his hair and yanks his head back, bites at his exposed collarbones until the pain makes Jaehyun's eyes water.

" _Oppa,_ " he corrects, breath hot against Jaehyun's skin, voice rough. He noses up the column of Jaehyun's throat, licks along his jawline before pressing a wet kiss just below his ear. "Call me oppa, _princess_."

Jaehyun shudders at the tone of his voice, tries to turn his head away only for Hyunwoo to tighten his grip and keep him in place.

"Oppa," he pleads, sobs, grabbing onto Hyunwoo's wrist with both of his hands. " _Please_."

Jaehyun blinks his eyes open, tears grazing the reddened apples of his cheeks and sliding down to mix with the sweat beading at his temples as he purses his lips into a pout. He feels like a mess, knows he must look the same and he can't help the shame coursing through his veins, made worse by the look Hyunwoo gives him.

Jaehyun loves it. He loves all of it.

"Pathetic," Hyunwoo spits, _laughs_. He curls his fingers inside Jaehyun's hole at the same time he leans down to lick at his cheek, tasting the salt of his tears and his sweat on his tongue. Jaehyun whimpers at the feeling, moans softly when Hyunwoo slides his fingers out of his stretched hole, leaving him all loose and empty as he clenches around air.

"Hands and knees," Hyunwoo orders and Jaehyun rolls over without thinking twice, sniffling as he does so. He holds himself up on shaky limbs, dropping his head onto the armrest, and jolts when Hyunwoo lands a hard, unexpected slap on his ass.

" _Ah_ f-fuck," he chokes out, _whines_ , fresh tears dripping onto the couch below at the sharp, stinging pain that fogs up his mind. He vaguely hears Hyunwoo laugh, hears the rustle of fabric as he undresses, but all Jaehyun can register is the way his skin burns where Hyunwoo slapped him, all he can focus on is the pain that slowly starts to bleed into pleasure. His cock twitches where it hangs heavy between his thighs, a glob of precum stringing onto the cushions below.

Jaehyun tenses when he feels Hyunwoo climb onto the couch behind him, whimpers and jerks away from his touch when he trails his fingers over the bruised skin of Jaehyun's ass. He's expecting another hit, braces for it even, the anticipation making his skin tingle, but all Hyunwoo does is coo at him, petting his hands down Jaehyun's flanks gently.

"Relax, princess," Hyunwoo whispers, leans over until his chest is pressed flush against Jaehyun's back, the hard length of his erection slotting between the cleft of his ass and dripping precum onto the little dimples at the base of Jaehyun's spine. Jaehyun feels completely at Hyunwoo's mercy with the way he dwarfs him; he garbles out some gibberish that could be pleas, could be praises, he isn't really sure but Hyunwoo seems to understand him perfectly.

He kisses the back of Jaehyun's neck, just a delicate press of his full lips against sweaty skin, and in a voice just as gentle, he asks: "You okay?"

Jaehyun nods. He shifts so that he can can fold his arms in front of him on the armrest, spine dipping when he drops his head onto his folded arms and pushes his ass back against Hyunwoo, grinds against his hard cock as best as he can to try and get his message across: he wants to be _ruined_. _Needs_ it even.

Hyunwoo braces his weight on one arm, using the other to squeeze at Jaehyun's waist and hold him still, a lot more delicate than Jaehyun is used to especially coming from him.

"Use your words, princess," he mumbles, pressing a few more kisses against Jaehyun's skin. "You good?"

Jaehyun takes in a juddering breath, voice sounding a little too strained when he says: "Yes, o-oppa."

" _Good girl_ ," Hyunwoo praises and Jaehyun's lips tremble, his throat going dry at the surge of emotions he feels. He sniffs, loud enough that Hyunwoo hears and before he can register what's happening, Hyunwoo is pulling himself away from him.

"You know the drill, baby," Hyunwoo grunts, using one hand to hold Jaehyun steady while he lines his cock up with the other; swollen head pressing against Jaehyun's stretched hole. "You say _Lemon_ if you want me to stop."

And then he fucks his cock into Jaehyun in one, harsh stroke; punching the air from his lungs and stretching him so wide, _so suddenly_ , around his fat cock that Jaehyun's sure he'll be ripped in half. The burn makes another fresh wave of tears slide down his cheeks and when Jaehyun manages to gulp in a lungful of air he moans so loud the sound rings in the silence of the dressing room.

Hyunwoo doesn't give him a chance to adjust and it's all Jaehyun can do to hold on as the older man starts pounding into him. The wet squelch as he fucks into Jaehyun's ass and the sound of skin slapping against skin has Jaehyun's toes curling, has him biting his lips in an attempt to hold back the pitiful sobs that threaten to spill past his kiss bruised lips.

Jaehyun frees up an arm to reach behind him, hand landing on the top of Hyunwoo's thigh as he tries to get him to slow down just a little but Hyunwoo grabs onto his wrist and pins his arm against his back, moves his hips faster until Jaehyun can't help but cry out.

It's too much too soon, more than Jaehyun's sure he can take. He wails when Hyunwoo uses his other hand to slap his ass again, just as hard as the first one, clenches around Hyunwoo involuntarily at the confusing mix of pain and pleasure and pain.

" _Fuck_ ," Hyunwoo grunts, squeezes Jaehyun's ass cheek, nails digging unforgivingly into his stinging flesh. "Your pussy feels so good, baby. So tight around me."

"Ah, _ah ah– o-oppa_ , _ngh_ ," Jaehyun tries to move his hips away from the thick cock pounding mercilessly into his hole but Hyunwoo tuts, drapes himself over Jaehyun's back and forces him to spread his knees out a little to comfortably accommodate the length of his cock fucking into Jaehyun's ass.

"What's the matter, _slut_?" he growls, bites at the shell of Jaehyun's reddened ear until he whimpers in pain. "Can't take it? Too much for your pretty little pussy to handle, huh."

 _It is_. It's too much. Jaehyun can feel his head spin, eyes squeezed shut as he struggles to take all that Hyunwoo's giving him but he loves it – _needs this_ – and Hyunwoo knows that.

So he doesn't stop even when Jaehyun shakes his head, struggles weakly as he tries to free up his hand that is still twisted against his back, held in place by Hyunwoo's strong grip.

"Oppa," he begs, jerks violently when the head of Hyunwoo's cock rams right against his prostate. "Oppa, it _hurts_. Please, pl–"

Hyunwoo doesn't stop. Knows not to unless Jaehyun uses his safe word. Knows what Jaehyun wants better than Jaehyun himself.

Which is why not long after, Jaehyun finds himself on his back on the couch, staring up at Hyunwoo through lidded eyes, fingers clutching onto Hyunwoo's shoulders as he moans wantonly. Hyunwoo is gorgeous like this even when he's wrecking Jaehyun – _especially_ _when he's wrecking him –_ brows furrowed as he focuses on angling his hips just right until he's brushing up against Jaehyun's abused prostate on every other thrust.

His dark hair is matted to his forehead, his lips are swollen red from their earlier kisses and there's a nice sheen of sweat on him that accentuates every dip and curve of his perfectly built body, sculpted through hours of rigorous training at the gym. Jaehyun would certainly appreciate Hyunwoo's beautiful body if he could do anything other than just struggle to keep up with the fucking Hyunwoo gives him.

He feels tiny like this, with Hyunwoo hovering over him. _Tiny_ , caged in between Hyunwoo's thick arms. Helpless as his _oppa_ takes from him without sparing a thought for Jaehyun himself, uses him as he pleases, fucking his thick cock into Jaehyun so hard the couch scrapes against the floor and Jaehyun's ass is bright red and sore from repeated impact with Hyunwoo's hips.

Jaehyun does little more than hold on because he loves it; he gets off on feeling small in the arms of his Hyunwoo oppa. Likes being used up until he can't even think straight or string together a coherent sentence; _moans_ and _whines_ and _pleas_ all bleeding together into one jumbled mess.

All Jaehyun knows is Hyunwoo and the way he fucks him. Hyunwoo and his big hands curled tight around Jaehyun's hips, hard enough for it to hurt, to bruise. All he really cares about is the way Hyunwoo makes even Jaehyun, who isn't small by any means, feel _tiny_. _Insignificant_.

In this moment, Jaehyun just exists to be Hyunwoo's pretty girl; his princess that's willing to bend over and take his cock like it's the only thing he was built for.

In this moment – tiny and helpless – pinned under Hyunwoo's weight and his dark gaze, Jaehyun is just another dumb, drooly mess of a slut just asking, _begging_ , to be fucked until he's ruined.

  
  


And Hyunwoo does just that; pounds into Jaehyun over and over again until Jaehyun is completely, thoroughly and entirely _ruined_.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I expected but ayyyyyyy (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞


End file.
